Augmentation
Augments are expensive synthetic implants and replacements designed to enhance (or substitute in the case of a lack of) a body part or feature. Augmentation prices are decided by the GM, although the smaller the augmentation, generally the less expensive it is. Due to this, limb replacement is very expensive. This is only a general guideline, some small augments can be vey expensive due to their complexity and rarity. These are not exclusive, if the Game Master wishes to make up his/her own, that is entirely possible this is only a template to guide the game master. Augmentations take up space, or 'slots'. There are three sizes of augs; small, medium and large. A small aug takes one slot, a medium aug takes 2, a large aug takes 3. All humanoid races have a set number of slots for augmentations, regardless of the size creature. Even though larger species have a greater volume of flesh and bone, the augments must increase in size to compensate for the stresses of their extra mass. The slots are as follows: *Head: 2 slots. *Arms: 4 slots. *Legs: 4 slots. *Torso: 5 slots. Limb replacement augmentations are different to other augmentations as rather than being additions to a limb, they replace the limb entirely. Because of this, a limb replacement does not add not subtract and augmentation slots. If a player replaces a limb, they still have the same amount of augmentation slots and are able to use any augmentation in their replaced limb just as someone with an organic limb could. Augmentation types *Physical Augmentations-ready for delete *Sensory Augmentations-ready for delete *Utility Augmentations-ready for delete *Combat Augmentations-ready for delete *Stealth Augmentations-ready for delete *Maneuverability Augmentations-ready for delete Limb replacement augmentations These augmentations replace an entire limb. They do not affect the amount of augmentation slots avaliable on the limb. Physical Augmentations These augmentations are designed to make the character harder to kill. They usually consist of armour plating or bone replacement. Synthetic Muscle and Tissue Doubles (more, if of very high quality) the Hit poits of the body part and makes most criticals impossible. Poor versions can be EMPed. May confer strength, agility and bonuses. These musclatures are expensive but will negate the effects of metal skeletons. Materials The base material HP and weight before the multipliers of the implant type. *Aluminium- 2HP .5KG *Steel- 4HP 2KG *High grade steel- 6HP 2KG *Titanium- 4HP 1KG *Carbide- 4HP (+2AR) 2KG *Rantium- 8HP 4KG *Plasteel- 3HP .5KG *Plasrantium- 7HP 2KG *Plastanium- 3HP .25KG *Plasluminium- 1HP negligible weight. Plating Plating works as added HP that is subtracted before standard damage is applied to a body part. Plating has an AR equal to half its HP. For every KG added in plate subtract one (1) agility point. For every second KG added in plated subtract one (1) strength point. *Thin plating: x.5 material stats *Plating: x1 material stats *Thick plating: x1.5 material stats Skeletal Provides a new skeleton. (note-- this may be partial eg. just the left arm.) It is unwise to get these implants without synthetic muscle support. For every second KG added in weight subtract one strength point. Partial *Infused: x.25 material stats *Reinforced: x.5 Material stats *Replacement: x1 Material stats *Hydraulic: x1 material HP, x.25 material weight Whole body *Infused: x5 material stats *Replacement: x20 Material stats *Reinforced: x10 Material stats *Hydraulic: x20 material HP, ignore weight, -5AGL. Dermal implants Fine fibers implanted under and in the dermal (skin) layer. These cannot use material bases and are all very expensive. You may only have one at any time *Nano implants: +3AR *Electronic dampeners: +15 armour against electrical attacks *Auto-injector: injects a substance of choice into a body-part. It has few uses before a refill is required. *Coagulant layer: Instantly stops light bleeding. Roll 1d4 each turn, 4 stops heavy bleeding. *Micro-splint network: -1 AGL, broken bones do not affect you. *Heat sinks: Extreme temperatures do not affect you. *Filters: dermal absorption is impossible *Electromagnets: -1 AGL. Once activated you may attach yourself to any metallic surface. *Defensive electrical pulsers: If you are stuck by an enemy you deal 1d6 damage and inflict 30 stun, single use. Sensory Augments Sensory Augmentations are used to enhance perception and grant extra sensory information. Sight Will automatically allow cameras *Aim assistance small bonus to aim *Thermal sensors see heat (through walls) *Movement detectors detect movement *Pulmanary mapper [ bonus to medical] *Nightvision see with very low light *Retinal scopes Perception *Film are immune to damaging substances like water and gases *Shock dampening ect. ineffective *Telescopic Cornea Percepition |eyes gain a x3 telescope lense| *Enhanced retinas Perception *Prosthetic eyes to original perception if low quality | return sight to blinded characters| Skin *Extra-sensory nodes 1/2 PER -2 CON *Air composition analyser information on air composition Sound *Enhanced hearing Perception, +8 to hearing *Radio *Translator *Speech analysis to Charisma Smell and Taste *Olfactory enhancers Perception, +12 to smell *Air and food composition analyser information on air and food composition Utility Augments WIP Utility Augmentaions are used to help with any non-combat or stat enhancing things. BasicAugments *Lock pick |Cr:30| ::: Gives you a buff when picking low teck locks *Neural Radio ::: A person can activate this by thought, although you must say aloud the message for communication] Medical Augments *Bio-weave regeneration |Cr:3,000| :: Weaves a micro-fiber threw out your body to help with healing * Enhanced Weaving regeneration |Cr:9,000| Combat Augmentations Combat Augmentations are augmentations that allow the player an edge on other oppenents during a fight. Melee augments Implanted energy blade 4+2D6 (Per blade, max of 2 per hand.) Last Resort Those ball things from Deus ex: WIP Stealth Augmentations Simply used to keep you stealthed. Implants *Glass coated skin ::: This flexable glass reflects all but the most powerful heat sensors. *Noise obsorbtion ::: Devices on you legs and arms that dramaticaly lowers all the sound around you.